<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>She's got a fire in her heart with smoke in her eyes by Lady_Athena</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23124622">She's got a fire in her heart with smoke in her eyes</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Athena/pseuds/Lady_Athena'>Lady_Athena</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>But she likes to hang out with the losers, F/M, Henry Bowers Being an Asshole, Henry bullies Stan in the beginning, I Love Patricia Blum Uris, Minor Ben Hanscom/Beverly Marsh, Minor Bill Denbrough/Mike Hanlon, Minor Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier, Patty centric, Patty is a cheerleader, Patty is a flirty birdy, Pennywise (IT) Being an Asshole, Pennywise (IT) is His Own Warning, Protective!Patty, Richie Tozier &amp; Patricia Blum Uris Friendship, Sassy Stanley Uris, She a popular girl, Stanley Uris Loves Patricia Blum Uris, Stanley is a gift, Stanley is a shy bean, They're all kids but they grow up too</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 06:29:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,732</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23124622</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Athena/pseuds/Lady_Athena</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“Why don’t you pick on someone your own size?” A new voice called as Stan’s eyes snapped open and both boys jerked their heads to see none other than Patricia Blum standing there. </p><p>She looked like a beautiful angel in her Derry’s cheerleading outfit. </p><p>“Why don’t you fuck off, Doll?” Henry bit out, turning his attention back to Stan who was looking at her in shock. </p><p>Suddenly Patty gripped her fist and swung forward, smashing Henry in the jaw. It caused the boy to topple over and hit the ground before his eyes snapped up to meet her heated gaze. Stan immediately turned around, but he didn’t move as Henry stood up with murder in his irises.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Patricia Blum Uris/Stanley Uris</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>She's got a fire in her heart with smoke in her eyes</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Let it be known on record that Henry Bowers was the biggest asshole to grace the planet Earth. No, seriously, he was a royal piece of sewage that infected anyone he came in contact with. </p><p>And his target of the day? Stanley Uris. </p><p>Stanley hissed softly as Henry slammed his head against the locker, causing the younger boy to drop the books that were in his hands. They clattered to the floor loudly as other students slowly turned to face the scene, but no one did anything to help Stan. </p><p>“Well, if it isn’t the Jewish fag boy.” Henry sneers while tightening his grip on the back of Stan’s head. </p><p>Stan let out a gentle whimper at the feeling of metal digging into his face as he felt his entire body tense up. He silently pleaded for Henry to just leave him alone, but the look in the boy’s eyes told Stan that he was going to get the shit kicked out of him.</p><p>“Why don’t you pick on someone your own size?” A new voice called as Stan’s eyes snapped open and both boys jerked their heads to see none other than Patricia Blum standing there. </p><p>She looked like a beautiful angel in her Derry’s cheerleading outfit. </p><p>“Why don’t you fuck off, Doll?” Henry bit out, turning his attention back to Stan who was looking at her in shock. </p><p>Suddenly Patty gripped her fist and swung forward, smashing Henry in the jaw. It caused the boy to topple over and hit the ground before his eyes snapped up to meet her heated gaze. Stan immediately turned around, but he didn’t move as Henry stood up with murder in his irises.</p><p>“You’re gonna fucking eat dirt for that.” He growled. </p><p>“What is going on here?” A male teacher came up, glancing between Patty and Henry when Patty looked to the adult <br/>“He was hurting Stan and then I told him to leave Stan alone! He threatened me so I hit him.” She explains as Stan and Henry froze.</p><p>“You little bitch--” </p><p>“That’s enough! Henry! The principal’s office. Now. You too, Miss Blum.” He comments as she looked to Stan who was watching them walk off with a dumbfounded expression. </p><p>“Stan, what the fuck dude?” Richie’s voice snapped him out of his daze as he looked to see his other friends all standing there. “I didn’t know you knew Patty!” He pouts when Stan reached down and snags his books.</p><p>“Because I don’t.” He snapped angrily before his face flushes. “I mean… I have classes with her, but… I didn’t… I didn’t know she knew me.” He explains softly. </p><p>“Well, it seems like she does. And she fucking clocked Henry for you!” Bev grins excitedly. “That’s a girl who is after my heart.” She swoons. </p><p>“Puh-Puh-Pretty sure that guh-guh-girl owns everyone’s hearts.” Bill points out, glancing at Stan who was still staring down the hallway. </p><p>“I’ll be back,” Stan comments before rushing off. “Why did you do that?” He asked Patty who just stepped out of the office. </p><p>“What do you mean?” She questioned, tilting her head and making her chestnut-colored ponytail flow off her shoulder. </p><p>“Why did you hit Bowers? Why did you get involved?” He asked when she started laughing.</p><p>“Normally people who get saved thank said person who saved them, but I guess you aren’t normal people.” She comments, earning a flush from Stanley. “I don’t know. He pisses me off and you didn’t deserve to get hurt?” She offered. </p><p>“I didn’t realize you knew my name.” He blurts out before mentally facepalming. </p><p>“What? Because I’m considered one of the popular girls? We have classes together…” She explains with a sigh. “Look, I just got a week of detention so can I skedaddle?” She asked, stepping around him when Stan stepped in front of her.</p><p>“Wait, I’m sorry! I didn’t mean to assume. I just… No one except the losers actually cares to learn my name. It was just surprising is all. And… um… Thanks.” He explains, scrubbing at the back of his neck. </p><p>“You’re welcome.” She snorts softly before glancing at him. “What?” She questioned, quirking her eyebrow.</p><p>“I feel like I should repay you… I mean… I know that sounds dumb--” He’s cut off when Patty giggled.</p><p>“Alright, how about we hang out today? I’ll sit with you at lunch so we can discuss where we’re going?” She offers as Stan nods dumbly. </p><p>“Wait, you want to be seen with… us?” He questioned. </p><p>“Stan, I know all of your friends. Because I have classes with all of them.” She points out with a snort. “This isn’t some cliche movie where the popular girl would rather die than sit with anyone but her friends.” She comments. “But I really should get going. I have to get changed so I can head to class. See ya around, Bird Boy.” She tossed him a wink and rushed off down the hallway. </p><p>“Holy shit.” He comments out loud before glancing at the few students who were staring as he immediately turned around, bowing his head. </p><p>Stanley headed to class with a gentle smile slowly creeping up onto his face. He liked Patty a lot before she did that, but now… there was something about her. She had a fire in her that seemed to burn him in ways that made him want to be closer to her. </p><p>“Hello,” Patty grins happily before thumping down her tray between Bill and Stan as the other losers blinked for a moment. </p><p>“Sup Patty-cakes.” Richie grins, earning a playful eye-roll from her.</p><p>“Sup Bitchie.” She fired back as Richie snorts. </p><p>“And what brings you over to the cretin’s corner?” He pondered with a wicked grin before she glanced at Stan who was trying to read his book. </p><p>“I invited myself over. I hope that’s okay? I’ve been told you are all in an exclusive club.” She comments. </p><p>“Trust me. The Losers Club isn’t something to be proud of.” Eddie comments, taking a bite of his sandwich as Patty glances around.</p><p>“Why not? You all seem really cool. I mean, I’ve talked to most of you. Not all. Bill Denbrough right?” She turned her gaze to Bill who nods.</p><p>“Yuh-Yuh-Yup!” He grins as she grins back. </p><p>“I also know Ben from Art. I don’t talk to you much, but you are on the other side of the room and I think the teacher would chew me out if I tried.” She chuckles, earning a smile from Ben.</p><p>“So, Patty, why did you decide to invite yourself over to us?” Bev asked softly, glancing at Stan whose face was flushed. </p><p>“Oh, I asked if Stan and I could hang out. I told him we’d hash out the details at lunch.” She explains.</p><p>“Shit, get it, Stan the man!” Richie reached out for a high-five that only earned him a scowl from Stan. </p><p>“Don’t worry. He’s just jealous that a girl is talking to you and not him.” Patty comments to Stan who glanced at her in shock. </p><p>“Hey! That’s not true! I talked to your mom last night!” Richie grins before Patty swallowed thickly and looked away. </p><p>“Beep Beep Richie.” Stan snapped before unintentionally taking her hand in his own under the table to reassure her. </p><p>“What?” Richie frowns. </p><p>“Um… I’ll be back. I have to use the bathroom.” Patty murmurs before rushing off as Stan glared at the other boy.</p><p>“What the hell just happened?” Richie asked, glancing around to see the confused expressions on the others’ faces. </p><p>“Richie, Patty’s mom is dead. That’s fucking why she moved here. Why can’t you just learn to be fucking normal.” Stan huffed angrily as Richie’s eyes widened.</p><p>“Shit--I didn’t--I didn’t know, Man. She’s never said anything about it.” He assures immediately.</p><p>“Well maybe if you’d learn to think before you’d speak you’d know that,” Stan comments before glancing at Bev. “Hey, can you go check on her?” He asked as she nods before standing up and rushing off. </p><p>“Jesus… I didn’t… I didn’t mean to.” Richie comments, shrinking in on himself as Stan sighs.</p><p>“I know you didn’t, but dammit, Richie. You need to think before you open your mouth sometimes. Trashmouth or not. That was seriously a dick move. You’re apologizing the moment she comes back.” He points out. </p><p>“I will.” Richie held up his hands before glancing at the others who looked a little uncomfortable now. </p><p>Patty leaned against the girl’s bathroom door while her hands started to shake violently from the panic attack that was rocking through her. She felt like she was going to throw up, but she couldn’t move from where she was. </p><p>“Sad that you’ll turn out just like her.” A voice whispered as Patty’s eyes snapped open before she looked around the empty bathroom. </p><p>“Who… Who said that?” She demanded before hearing a chuckle. </p><p>“You know… in a ditch. Covered in blood…” The voice continued, sounding closer as Patty jerked away from the door to see where the noise was coming from.</p><p>“Whoever you are! It isn’t funny!” She spat before jerking at her reflection in the mirror. Her eyes widened in horror at her throat slashed open with blood all over her sweater as she gasped. Her fingers brushed over her skin as she felt tears prick at her eyes before the chuckling grew louder. </p><p>“You could have saved her. You just chose not to. You hated her for what she was… and now? Now you’ll die just like she did.” The voice whispered when Patty heard something bubbling in the toilet. </p><p>She glanced back with a shaky breath to see blood bubbling up from the toilet as she slapped a hand over her mouth so she wouldn’t scream. She felt hands on her shoulders before she turned to see a clown towering over her with a wicked grin. </p><p>“What the fuck!” She cried, jerking away as he closed in on her.</p><p>“Patty?” A voice called before suddenly the clown placed a hand over his lips and slowly disappeared in the stall. “Patty, are you okay?” She asked as Patty watched in muted horror as the door close and the blood slowly bled away from her clothing like it was never there.</p><p>The door opened as Patty slowly turned her head to see Bev opening the door gently. The red-haired girl’s eyes widened when Patty suddenly hit the floor. </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>